Sega Ice
by Dairy Farmer
Summary: Well, it's a Sonic fic to a Vanilla Ice Song. It's supposed to be a silly little thing, but i dunno... Anyways, R&R if you liked it, and R&R if you loathed it, and hate me for making it.


Sega Ice  
  
Well, it's that time of the month again. Gotta make a new ficcy. So I decided to make a spoof of one of my favourite songs in existence. Ice Ice Baby by Vanilla Ice. Yes, mock me if you must, but. Meh. Each to their own. Anyway, it starts now.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog and all related characters, The sonic team, and Sega does. And I don't own Vanilla Ice. If I did, he'd sing Ice Ice Baby 24-7.  
  
~~~  
  
Tails: Yo, Robotnik, kick it one time, booooy.  
  
Sonic: Yo, VIP, Let's Kick it!  
  
Chao's: Ice, Ice Baby….  
  
Sonic: "All right stop, Collaborate and listen. Sonic's back, and I've got a brand new game out.  
  
Amy, grabs a hold of me tightly,  
  
Flown like a missile daily and nightly.  
  
Will it ever stop?  
  
Yo, I don't know.  
  
Stop robotnik, that's my goal,  
  
And to the extreme, I'll rock mobius like a vandal,  
  
Cheer up the world, and wax a punk like a candle.  
  
Dance! Bum-rush the evil that booms  
  
I'm killing some butt with a great kaboom.  
  
Deadly, when I kick the dopes like a melody  
  
Anything less than the best is a felony.  
  
Love me, or hate me, you better move away  
  
You better hit the floor, when robotnik comes to play  
  
And if there was a problem, yo, I'd solve it, check out my hook while knuckles revolves it."  
  
Chorus  
  
Chao's: Ice Ice, Baby!  
  
Sega.. (x4)  
  
Sonic: "Now that the world was jumping,  
  
With the bass kicked in, and the mobians are pumpin'  
  
Quick to the point, to the point no fakin'  
  
Cookin' Chao beater's like a pound of bacon,  
  
Burnin' them, yeah quick and nimble.  
  
I go crazy when I hear a rumble  
  
And a Robot with souped up weapons,  
  
I'm rolling around,  
  
it's time to go solo!  
  
Spin Dashin' hear my 5.0,  
  
With my rings stocked up,  
  
So that I'm not broke  
  
The girlies don't stand by waiting just to say hi."  
  
Chao's: "Did you stop?"  
  
Sonic: "No, I just ran by,  
  
And kept on, pursuin' to the next stop,  
  
Busted left, and I headed to the next block.  
  
The block was dead, yo  
  
So I continued to  
  
A-1-A beachfront Ave!  
  
The girls were hot needing less than bikini's,  
  
Shouting they love me, drivin' Lamborghini's  
  
Jealous, 'cause I'm out getting' mine  
  
Tail's with a gauge, and Sonic with a 9  
  
Ready for the Swat-Bot's on the wall,  
  
The bots actin' stupid, cause they're full of 8 balls,  
  
Gunshot's rang out like a bell  
  
I grabbed my 9, all I heard were shells.  
  
Fallin', on the concrete real fast,  
  
Jumped in the Tornado, slammed on the gas,  
  
Wingtip to wingtip, The air was packed.  
  
We tried to get away before the Bot's fought back.  
  
Freedom Fighter on the scene, you know what I mean.  
  
The passed me up, kept runnin' from the machines,  
  
If there was a problem, yo I'd solve it,  
  
Check out my hook while my DJ revolves."  
  
Chao Chorus  
  
Sonic: "Take heed, cause I'm a lyrical poet,  
  
Knotholes on the scene, just in case you didn't know it.  
  
My town, that created all the bass sound,  
  
Enough to cause buttnik to shake and kick holes in the ground,  
  
'Cause my styles like a chemical spill,  
  
Incredible stunts that you can vision and feel.  
  
Conducted and Formed,  
  
It's a hell of a concept,  
  
We makin' freedom,  
  
And you never wanna stop  
  
With this, Tails plays on the fade,  
  
Slice like a Ninja, Cut like a razor blade.  
  
So fast,  
  
All the Evil-doers say "Damn!"  
  
Coolness was a drug, I'd sell it by the gram.  
  
Keep my composure when it's time to get loose,  
  
I'm magnetised by the fight when I kick up my juice,  
  
And if there was a problem, yo I'd solve it,  
  
Check out my hook while Rotor revolves it."  
  
Chao Chorus  
  
Sonic: "Yo man, let's get out of here.  
  
Word to your mother."  
  
Chao's: "Ice Ice Baby! too cold!"  
  
Chao's: "Ice Ice Baby!! Too cold, too cold!!"(x4)  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
Whew. It's done. If you do play it while listening to the song, some, ah hell, most of it doesn't fit in, but let's see you try to make a vanilla ice song into a sonic songfic! Hope you liked it.  
  
~ Cloud 


End file.
